The invention relates to an automatic forward movement mechanism allowing a movable member such as a sliding door, or drawer which was moved forward to a predetermined position to automatically move forward to a stopped position; and to sliding door and drawer mechanisms using the automatic forward movement mechanism described above.
Shock absorbers, such as those shown in Japanese Patent Publication (Tokkai) No. 8-21147, absorb the shock when the sliding door is closed and hits, by putting a depressed and projected part provided in a slider, onto a depressed and projected part provided in a receiving member when the sliding door is moved to the stopped position.
However, in the above-mentioned shock absorbers, when the speed of the movement toward the stopped position of the sliding door is slow, the shock absorbers make the sliding door stop before the sliding door is completely closed.
The present invention has been made such that after the movable member is moved forward to the predetermined position, the movable member is automatically moved forward to a set stopped position reliably.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.